Fragments de vie
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Rose fait face à la situation, sa vie est maintenant dans l'univers de Pete avec la petite Galina, mais Jackie est là pour la soutenir. Petite discussion entre mère et fille, au sujet du docteur.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragment de vie**

_Et voilà mon premier one shot Doctor Who, je viens de commencer la série (oui oui je sais… ) Celui-ci fait suite à l'épisode 2.13. Je pense qu'il y aurait une suite, on verra si je la termine. Voilà que dire d'autre à part bonne lecture (et que j'adore les reviews)_

* * *

Rose Tyler posa le regard sur le berceau où dormait paisiblement sa fille, son tendre bébé, son miracle. Cette nuit elle n'avait pas pu la laisser seule dans leur chambre. Elle n'avait eu le cœur de laisser la seule chose qui lui restait du Docteur. Cet homme qui lui avait fait découvrir ce que c'était de vivre… et d'aimer aussi. Elle était rentrée de Norvège le cœur gros. Son dernier espoir de retourner auprès du Docteur, envolé. En même temps, elle s'en doutait, elle le sentait au fond de son âme. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait laissé son enfant à la nourrice, lui épargnant un long voyage. Rose ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, elle ne voulait plus de larmes. Elle en avait versé pendant des mois maintenant elle devait vivre pour sa fille à défaut d'être capable de se reconstruire en tant que femme. Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit faisant sursauter l'ancienne compagne du Docteur. Reconnaissant sa mère, Rose sourit doucement. Un pâle sourire sans vraiment que le cœur ne suive.

-Viens au salon, Rose.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser.

-Ton babyphone est actif, Rose, elle ne va pas s'envoler. Elle restera avec toi pour toujours.

-Je devais rester avec lui pour toujours…

-Rose…

-J'arrive, laisse moi une minute.

Jackie Tyler acquiesça avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de sa fille et de sa petite fille derrière elle. Elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de sa fille d'avoir son enfant près d'elle alors que le bébé devait avoir une chambre tout à coté. Rose posa un nouveau regard sur sa fille avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir le battement régulier de ses cœurs. Puis elle ramassa le petit appareil pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon du manoir. La pièce était chaleureuse, douce, et le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Alors qu'elle prenait place dans le canapé, remontant ses genoux contre elle dans un signe de protection, Jackie lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle commençait à bien connaître sa fille. Du moins celle qu'elle était devenue grâce au, ou à cause du docteur.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je l'ai sucré. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu de poids…

-Maman, murmura Rose dans un ton de reproche bien que trop fatiguée pour lutter.

-Je t'en prie. Tu dois te battre un peu pour Galina. Tu as à peine prit de poids pendant ta grossesse, tu as failli y rester pendant ton accouchement. Et la seule chose qui t'a redonné des couleurs ses derniers temps c'est quand tu as entendu son appel. Regarde-toi dans un miroir Rose Tyler, on pourrait jurer que tu n'as jamais été enceinte.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit mille fois.

-Et bien écoute ! Ta fille est comme lui. Et tu es la seule qui en connaisse assez sur sa race pour pouvoir l'élever.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Je veux dire, quand il est venu en Norvège.

-Maman, mon Docteur a brulé un soleil juste pour me dire en revoir. Il est… il croyait être le dernier de sa race, s'il apprenait qu'il y avait désormais un autre gallifréen…

-Gallifréen ?

-Gallifrey… C'est sa planète. Non, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour Galina.

-Il avait 900ans ! Tu n'en as que 19 !

-20, maman.

-Il n'empêche ! Tu n'es qu'un bébé pour lui. Combien de fois as-tu partagé son lit ? Comment il fait son compte pour te mettre enceinte.

-Maman !

Le babyphone émit quelques grésillements et par instinct, Rose se tourna vers lui, prête à se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre.

-Tous les bébés font du bruit en dormant. Toi-même tu n'étais pas très silencieuse.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans le canapé.

-Trois fois.

-Pardon ? demanda Jackie en cherchant le regard de sa fille.

-J'ai partagé trois fois son lit. Et chaque fois il a reculé. Il avait peur. Peur de me faire du mal… peur de se faire du mal.

Jackie tenta de croiser le regard de sa fille mais celle-ci semblait tellement loin. En effet, Rose était dans les souvenirs de sa dernière nuit avec le Docteur. Ils avaient eu une sorte d'empressement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils venaient de regarder le feu d'artifices des JO de 2012, après ça ils étaient rentrés au Tardis et alors qu'elle avait cherché à en savoir plus sur la tempête qui se préparait, il l'avait bousculé contre le mur du Tardis et l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette nuit là, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une force tranquille et la folie d'un homme qui avait peur. Il lui avait également fait un merveilleux cadeau.

-Rose !

La jeune femme revint à la réalité et croisa le regard de sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé. Je pensais à… Non rien.

-J'ai une petite idée mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je le tuerai de mes mains surtout.

-Maman !

-Tu l'aimes vraiment…

-C'est l'amour de ma vie, maman. Je n'aimerai personne d'autre comme je l'aime.

-Tu es jeune, tu…

-Non. Il n'y aura personne d'autre. Et si je dois jamais le revoir, alors je passerai ma vie à me concentrer uniquement sur Galina. Elle est si spéciale.

-Ça pour être spéciale… Pourquoi Galina ? Pourquoi l'avoir appelé comme ça ?

-Galina est le nom d'une planète dans le système de Tora. Une toute petite planète avec un centre de repos.

-Pourquoi un centre de repos ?

-Je… J'ai été très malade, maman. J'ai attrapé une maladie qui s'appelle la Roratite, bénigne pour la plupart des humains du futur mais pas pour moi.

_-On va où maintenant, docteur ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Janvier 1900. La première de l'opéra La Tosca est donnée à Rome au Teatro… Rose ?_

_-Je vais bien docteur…_

_Mais la jeune femme oscillait gravement. Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles était entrain de la rendre folle. Elle avait si chaud. Elle retira sa veste en titubant à bord du Tardis avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du Docteur. _

_-Rose !_

_Il lui posa une main sur le front pour découvrir qu'elle était brulante de fièvre. _

_-Non ! Non ! Rose accroche toi. _

_Il la posa délicatement sur le sol avant de rouler en boule sa veste pour la mettre sur le sol. Se relevant comme un diable sortant de sa boite, il activa plusieurs commandes du Tardis. Une fois à destination, il quitta la boite bleue, son précieux trésor dans les bras. Il était bien arrivé à bonne destination. Il était dans un hôpital du 51__ème__ siècle. _

_- Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Mon amie est malade. _

_Le docteur était paniqué. Rose dans les bras, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il savait que la maladie ne se soignait pas avec des mots. Trois personnes prirent en charge la jeune femme, laissant seul le docteur dans le couloir pendant plusieurs heures. De longues heures, les plus longues jamais connu en 900ans quand un médecin sortit de la salle d'examen. _

_-Comment va Rose ?_

_-Elle… On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour elle, son système immunitaire est très primitif. Elle n'a pas les anticorps pour résister à la Roratite. _

_-C'est une maladie infantile… _

_-C'est bien pour ça que nous n'avons pas de traitement. Nous allons la mettre sous antibiotique pour stimuler son système immunitaire mais en réalité elle a besoin d'anticorps maternels et elle n'est pas compatible avec les échantillons dont nous disposons._

_-Vous avez bien d'anciennes bases de données ! _

_-Je suis désolé mais cette jeune femme est unique, elle va devoir s'en sortir par elle-même. _

_-Je vais la conduire ailleurs… _

_-Je regrette mais elle est trop faible pour être déplacé. _

_Le docteur repoussa le médecin pour entrer dans la salle. Rose était là allongée dans ce lit, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Une infirmière lui passait un linge froid sur le visage pour essuyer la sueur qui en perlait. Le docteur la lui prit des mains pour s'occuper lui-même de la jeune femme. _

_-Elle va devoir être veillée nuit et jour. _

_-Je vais m'occuper d'elle. C'est de ma faute si elle est malade. _

_-Je suis sûre que vous ne le vouliez pas…_

_-Je vais la veiller. _

_Une semaine durant, le docteur avait veillé la jeune femme, ne la laissant que pour que les infirmières puissent lui faire sa toilette. Il avait été tellement soulagé quand elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'aube du huitième jour. _

_-Docteur… dit-elle dans un filet de voix à peine audible. _

_-Ça va aller maintenant Rose. Oui ça va aller. Je vais prendre soin de toi. _

_-J'ai mal à la tête. _

_-C'est parce que tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais te conduire un peu dehors. _

_Avec précaution, le docteur l'enveloppa dans une couverture avant de l'entrainer avec lui à l'extérieur de la maison de repos de la planète Galina. Après le diagnostic, elle avait été transféré là par les médecins incapables de la soigner. Tout le long du trajet, le docteur l'avait porté à moitié. Ses muscles avaient fondu et ne la portaient plus. _

_-Doucement Rose. Doucement. Tu reviens de loin. _

_Dehors le jardin était magnifique et les fleurs avaient une douce odeur de miel. Et les deux s'installèrent sur un banc pour regarder les étoiles à travers la couche d'atmosphère de la planète. _

_-Nous sommes où ?_

_-Sur la planète Galina. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. _

_-C'est rien… Je vais mieux maintenant. _

_-Ta mère va me tuer. _

_-Y'a des chances !_

_Et ils étaient restés là pendant des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder le ciel. _

-Tu as l'air de connaitre bien des détails pour quelqu'un qui était inconsciente.

-Il n'a pas voulu que nous partions de suite après ma guérison. Il était terriblement inquiet et nous sommes restés un peu plus d'une semaine à savourer le calme de l'endroit, même si lui était terriblement agité. Je l'ai obligé à partager ses souvenirs. Je me suis vue comme il me voit maman. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis sentie… importante. Plus importante que je ne m'étais jamais sentie. Si tu avais pu voir… Et toi maman ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Les nausées vont me rendre dingue.

-J'ai mal maman. J'ai si mal.

Jackie se leva pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Epuisée, Rose s'endormit après avoir versé un torrent de larmes. Une bonne heure plus tard, Pete apparu dans la pièce.

-Elle s'est endormit, murmura Jackie à l'adresse de son mari.

Doucement, il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois pendant la grossesse de la jeune femme. Quand elle s'endormait dans son laboratoire, à la recherche d'une solution pour retourner dans l'autre monde. Traversant la maison, il la déposa sur son lit avant de la border. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son visage. Rose. La fille de Jackie et d'une certaine manière la sienne. Elle était une enfant si courageuse, mais si torturée. Il pouvait la comprendre, lui qui avait également perdu sa moitié. Et il avait eu une seconde chance contrairement à elle. La posant sur le lit, il la borda comme une enfant avant de contrôler que Galina dormait également paisiblement. Puis il rejoignit Jackie, dans le salon.

-Elle dort ?

-Oui. Ecoute Jackie. Il faudrait peut être penser à la faire voir à un psychologue de Torchwood.

-Pete… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Rose est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

-Rose est épuisée, elle a à peine la force de s'occuper de Galina. S'il n'y avait pas la nourrice…

-Tu dis qu'elle est une mauvaise mère ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Jackie. Rose est une bonne mère quand elle arrive à ne pas tomber d'épuisement. Elle se noie dans le travail, elle s'est endormit plusieurs fois à l'Institut.

-Rose est têtue. Elle a tout sacrifié pour suivre le docteur. Elle pensait passer sa vie avec lui. Rose est aussi têtue que toi, Pete.

-Je ferais tout pour l'épauler du mieux que je peux. Galina sera aussi en sécurité. Je te le promets. Ce qui lui fait le plus mal je crois c'est qu'elle savait qu'il ne la prendrait pas avec elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a laissé Galina à la maison.

Pensive, Jackie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait toujours voulu que sa fille revienne à ses cotés mais voilà pas comme ça, pas dans ses conditions.

* * *

_Voilà…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragments de vie**

_Et voilà un autre fragment de vie, celui-ci ce passe juste après le 4.13 pour le situer ou pour éviter de vous spoiler. Bonne lecture et merci à Dexash pour sa relecture. _

Le Tardis les avait déposés sur cette plage en Norvège. La baie du Grand Méchant Loup, un nom drôlement symbolique pour elle. Elle était le méchant loup. Elle s'était étonnée qu'il l'abandonne ici, avec cet homme, cet autre Docteur. Elle l'avait embrassé mais elle savait que ça lui prendrait du temps de s'habituer à lui. A sa promesse de vieillir avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré mieux mais… il n'était pas LUI… Enfin, les idées s'embrouillaient dans l'esprit de Rose. Elle était si fatiguée. Sur le retour entre la Norvège et Londres, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule alors que le docteur, le nouveau docteur l'avait regardé faire. Le trajet avait été long. Un des plus longs de sa vie, et à fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la demeure Tyler, la pression augmentait. Rose avait peur. Elle avait peur de la réaction du Docteur quand il apprendrait la nouvelle pour Galina. Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, elle hésita, fébrile. Pourtant prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra, entrainant le Docteur avec elle.

Dans le salon, la nourrice esquissa un grand sourire avant de reposer Galina sur le sol sur son tapis de jeu. La petite fille avait dans les deux ans aujourd'hui et ses boucles blondes encadraient son visage.

-Mama…

-Je croyais que ta mère avait eu un garçon…

-Merci Sonia. Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme attendit que la nourrice s'éloigne pour prendre la parole.

-Galina est ma fille, Docteur… Notre fille. Elle ne peut pas aller à la crèche comme Tony, elle est…

Le Docteur s'approcha de l'enfant pour lui poser une main sur la poitrine. Il avait besoin d'entendre les battements de son cœur… Ses cœurs… Il ouvrit les yeux ronds et croisa le regard de Rose qui le repoussa quand la petite se mit à hurler.

-Deux cœurs ! C'est un Seigneur du temps ! Bon sang Rose !

-Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Avorter ? D'abord on était dans l'espace, puis on est rentré sur Terre et ça a été la guerre. Puis je me suis retrouvée dans le monde de Pete et j'étais seule. Je ne t'avais plus. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon bébé en plus. C'était hors de question !

Rose était en colère. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir sa colère. D'autant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le docteur l'avait encore une fois abandonnée dans ce monde avec ce docteur humain. Et il avait beau être lui également, il n'était pas l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé son lit.

-Rose…

Le Docteur la regardait, elle était là devant lui, ou plutôt entre lui et l'enfant. Le bébé. Sa mémoire, bien que moins rapide, parcour**ut** ses souvenirs. Elle avait essayé de lui parler de l'enfant sur la place en Norvège.

-Tu ne sais rien de mon espèce ! Enfin des Seigneurs du Temps ! Tu ne… !

-Et bien tu es là maintenant ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce que je dois savoir et qui te met si en colère !

-Rose Tyler ! Tu es une parfaite idiote !

La gifle vola, sans retenue, violente, pleine de colère, et le docteur se saisit des poignets de Rose pour la plaquer contre le mur un peu trop violement. La réponse au geste de Rose avait été tout aussi emprunt de colère q ue celui de la jeune femme. Et Jackie qui observait la scène fut paralysée par la peur l'espace d'une seconde. Jusqu'ici le Docteur n'avait jamais recouru à la violence et encore moins avec Rose.

-Rose ! Lâchez ma fille, Docteur ! Immédiatement, cria Jackie à travers la pièce au moment où Galina éclata vraiment en sanglots.

Se rendant compte de son geste, le docteur relâcha les poignets de Rose mais sans sortir de son espace vital, continuant à oppresser Rose de manière désagréable.

-Tu sais pourquoi, je n'ai jamais d'armes Rose Tyler ? lui demanda-t-il a mi-voix.

Rose déglutit en faisant non de la tête pendant que Jackie essayait de repousser l'homme.

-Parce qu'il y a cette part de rage en moi qui me dévore. J'ai vu la guerre, j'ai pris part à la guerre, j'ai semé la destruction. J'ai détruit les Daleks mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La rage des Seigneurs du temps peut être dévastatrice. Humain, Seigneur du temps, je n'ai pas gardé que le meilleur des deux races, Rose Tyler.

Il lui parlait à voix basse, faisant fi des hurlements de Jackie et de ceux du bébé. Et la respiration de Rose était difficile, la peur lui prenait au creux de l'estomac. Il avait raison, ce docteur humain était comme elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, plein de colère. Rose ferma les yeux un instant, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Maman, tu peux surveiller Galina s'il te plait. Je crois que le Docteur et moi devons discuter en privé.

-Bien sûr et vous Docteur, si vous faites du mal à ma fille, je vous tue.

-On verra ça.

Ignorant les regards entre Jackie et le Docteur, Rose lui saisit la main avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Le docteur regardait la pièce autour de lui, il voyait que l'endroit reflétait plutôt bien sa propriétaire. Un désordre contrôlé… et une constatation.

-Tu vis chez tes parents… dit-il.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Docteur. On parlait de Galina.

-Galina, comme la planète Galina dans le système de…

-Ferme là !

La situation était surréaliste. Elle était là, lui criant dessus, et pourtant elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Et lui l'observait avec tendresse. Il avait les souvenirs de l'autre docteur, ses souvenirs. C'était étrange, il y avait aussi la colère qu'il avait au moment de sa régénération mais les souvenirs eux était plus récents, il ressentait toujours la douleur de la perte de Rose. Une douleur terrible.

-Je ne veux plus que tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire devant elle, c'est bien clair Docteur ?

-Je suis tellement désolé Rose. Tellement désolé. C'est juste que… Non tu as raison, je suis impardonnable. Tu es ce qui compte le plus que tout au monde, et ma première réaction est de te faire mal.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir.

-A chaque difficulté, tu m'as abandonné Docteur. Sur le satellite 5, tu m'as renvoyé chez moi avec le Tardis. Dans la guerre contre les Cybermen et les Daleks, tu as essayé de m'envoyer avec ma mère dans le monde de Pete. Même si finalement j'y suis resté en voulant sauver mon monde, enfin mon ancien monde.

-Mon offre tient toujours, Rose Tyler. Cette fois je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux voir grandir Galina. Apprendre à la connaître. Avoir d'autres enfants. Les prochains risquent d'être humain par contre et… Quoi ?

-Y'a pas deux minutes, tu me reprochais Galina et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux d'autres enfants.

-Tu sais ce qui est étrange avec toi, Rose Tyler.

-Non dis moi.

-C'est que tu acceptes très bien que je me régénère, que je change d'apparence, mais tu as du mal à me voir en humain avec une famille. D'accord ça me terrifie, mais pour toi… Galina est ma fille, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle grandisse le plus sainement possible. Sa vision du monde sera différente de la tienne. Certains voudront en profiter. Elle va devoir apprendre tellement de choses.


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit chapitre de plus, celui là du pov du Docteur. Bonne lecture.

3

La solitude… Un sentiment qui le rongeait de manière périodique. Mais là, il venait de tous leur dire au revoir, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane… Pour eux cela pouvait être qu'un au revoir mais pour Donna, Rose et Jackie c'était un adieu… L'espace d'une micro seconde il souhaita bonne chance à son double pour avoir Jackie comme belle mère avant que la jalousie ne le ronge une nouvelle fois. Rose. Sa douce Rose. Aussi tendre en amour que courageuse. Parce que oui, il lui en avait fallu du courage pour le suivre dans cette aventure. Solitude… Le cœur gros, il quitta la console pour se diriger vers les quartiers d'habitation du Tardis. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Rose. Et soudain son courage vint à lui manquer. Il était nerveux de rentrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il avait succombé à ses charmes. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut assailli de souvenirs, son odeur, ses baisers, la manière dont elle s'était accrochée à lui. Il avait commencé, il s'était assit près d'elle, et lui avait caressé le visage, il avait failli la perdre là bas sur Krop tor, la pilule amer. Une fois dans le Tardis, elle était restée le temps de dire au revoir, puis elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas résistée à l'envie d'aller la voir. Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu de l'oreiller de la jeune femme. Quand il heurta un petit calepin sous l'oreiller. Fronçant les sourcils, il comprit que c'était le journal de la jeune femme. Reposant l'objet, il se releva comme si cela l'avait brulé. Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais dans les pages de ce journal, c'était Rose. Son écriture, ses mots, sa façon de voir le monde, sa façon de le voir lui. Fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant il finit par lire le journal. Mais c'est le dernier passage qui affola ses deux cœurs.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je trouve ça toujours aussi idiot de commencer par « cher journal », mais tant pis, de toute façon personne ne le lira jamais. La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Un rêve étrange qui ressemble aux rares souvenirs que j'ai de ce qui s'est passé sur le Satellite 5, j'ai eu l'impression d'être capable de voir le temps. C'est idiot. Je dois rêver mais parfois je me sens comme lorsque j'ai regardé dans le Tardis et qu'il a regardé en moi. Je voyais le passé, le présent et les futurs possibles. Je ne sais pas depuis quelques temps j'ai ses impressions de déjà-vu… _

— Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle m'a menti ! Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit…

Le docteur était agité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché qu'elle avait été enceinte. Il y avait donc un autre Seigneur du temps dans l'univers où plutôt dans l'univers parallèle. Il avait beau s'être régénéré depuis, la solitude lui pesait, c'était une constante depuis qu'il avait posé le verrou temporel, qu'ils n'étaient plus. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait un nouveau seigneur du temps, il avait du mal à y croire. Oui l'enfant ne pouvait être qu'un Seigneur du temps, entre sa part d'ADN et sa conception dans le Tardis... Le docteur se passa une main sur le visage. La grossesse n'avait pas dû être simple pour Rose. Pauvre enfant du temps qu'elle était. Rose… Sa douce Rose. Son amie. Son amour. Sa compagne. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, ou alors il devait attendre un signal. Oui, il recevrait un signal quand le moment viendrait, il connaissait la solitude, et son double ne voudrait pas ça pour sa fille. Il fallait attendre. Le temps, il connaissait. C'était son rayon.


End file.
